The present invention relates generally to stabilization devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus for stabilizing and immobilizing an infant during diaper changing.
Changing a diaper can be a difficult task. As babies learn to move about, they are less likely to remain still while lying on their backs. During changing, for example, babies often squirm about in an attempt to rollover, or they attempt to move in a head-wise direction using their feet to push off the changing surface. A caregiver is then required to use at least one hand to keep the baby stable while using the other hand to change the diaper. The caregiver must maintain constant attention on the baby to change the diaper and to ensure the baby's safety. This can be particularly challenging for single caregivers changing a diaper without assistance or for caregivers such as an infirm grandparent who might not possess the strength and dexterity needed to keep the baby stable with one hand while changing a diaper with the other. In addition to imposing a burden on the caregiver, the baby's movement creates significant hazards, such as the possibility that the baby could fall from an elevated changing surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a means for stabilizing and immobilizing the infant in the supine position during diaper changing. The stabilization and immobilization apparatus disclosed herein utilizes a one or more restraints to prevent an infant from squirming about or reaching for objects during diaper changing while also mitigating the possibility that an infant will crawl away or roll onto its stomach. The apparatus thus greatly assists caregivers with changing diapers and providing for the general care of an infant. Repeated use of the immobilization apparatus also has the added benefit of establishing a routine for an infant during diaper changing where the infant remains stable and immobile, thereby teaching the infant over time to remain still during changing.